


I Miss the Memories (Unfinished)

by orphan_account



Category: J hope - Fandom, Jung Hoseok - Fandom, Min Yoongi - Fandom, SOPE - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hobi and Yoongi have recently broken up. Hobi still feels strongly for his ex, but it's one-sided. Despite desperate attempts to recover, Hobi can't seem to get over the fluffy memories. He asks his friends for support. He tries to move on, but no matter what, he's reminded of his first love.





	I Miss the Memories (Unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this kind of fic. It will be angtsy and tear-jerking, but there will be some fluffy bits. I hope you enjoy.

Hobi stands in the shower, his hands cupped. He brings the water up to his face, the darkness from shut eyes revealing the face he can't seem to get out of his mind.

Yoongi. 

It hurts too much to think about him, the way Yoongi's soft hand made him feel like he was on top of the world, the way his gentle kisses made Hobi's cheeks glow like sunshine. No matter how much he cries or dreams or reminisces, things will never be the same. They will never again sneak out of their dorms for late night tteobbeoki, showering each other with affection the whole way. They don't even talk anymore. 

They were friends before the traumatic mess


End file.
